


Break your mirror early

by Thispe



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, Evil Spock, Extremely Dubious Consent, Genital Piercing, M/M, Mirror Universe, Murder, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Piercings, Spiced Peaches, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thispe/pseuds/Thispe
Summary: A *Mirror, Mirror* AU, written for Spiced Peaches LVI. There's sex, there's violence, there's one very messed up relationship and an emotion that is almost, but not quite, entirely unlike love.Kirk was wrong. There exist no good men in the pit of monsters. During his last night on the Enterprise, MU!Spock lies in bed next to his Leonard and thinks about how far he has already come in his goal for power, control, and love.





	Break your mirror early

Tonight is our last day onboard the Enterprise. Tomorrow we will reach Earth Spacedock and officially end our five-year mission. It seems fitting that tonight of all nights my mind inevitably wanders to the past.  
  
Even now, two years and three months after the fact, I still can't believe how easy it was to kill him. I had calculated my arrival to be in his quarters at the end of Alpha Shift. He walked through the door without the slightest precaution or even a single guard. I was on him before the doors had closed fully behind him. He fought of course, and I admit, he fought well. But he also fought unprepared and to subdue rather than to kill. I was not hampered by such restrictions. Within seconds I had plunged the hypodermic needle into his neck and watched him fall paralyzed to the floor.  
  
I crouched next to him and for the first time had the time to study the face which was so like and unlike my own. He was clean-shaven and wore a dull, drab looking uniform without the sash and adornments I was so used to. It wasn't like looking into a mirror. Everything was reversed and just slightly twisted. There were lines on my face that were missing on his and vice versa. His hair was slightly shorter and looked freshly cut. I had recently been forced to dispose of my barber for trying to slit my throat, and therefore my hair was less neatly trimmed. But all differences of appearance were superfluous and would easily be dismissed by others as long as I was above suspicion in everything else.  
  
“Spock,” I greeted him and smiled. His wide-open eyes twitched, but he lacked the control even to blink.  
  
Almost gently I pressed my fingers against his meld points and accessed his surface thoughts as easily as I accessed my own. He knew who I was and he was concerned about his Captain and what I would do to him before I was discovered. His lack of fear for his own person was commendable but foolish. “Do not worry,” I told him, “I will not harm your precious Captain Kirk. He is of no concern to me. But I will have to disappoint. I do not plan on being discovered.”  
  
Naturally, he resisted my mental forays into his memories, but my training in mental interrogation and torture trumped his training in control and emotional suppression by far. It was clear that this universe's Vulcans had peace among themselves for far too long, for there is no greater enemy a Vulcan can face than another Vulcan intent on doing harm. My counterpart was utterly unprepared for this. I ripped through his mental shields as I would tear through a silk screen that stood in my way. Over the next few hours, I cradled him like a child and absorbed his memories as he grew weaker and weaker in my arms. His memories did not become my memories, there was no emotional weight attached to them after transference, but I would never lack a piece of knowledge this Spock had possessed. I stayed in his mind while he died from the slow acting poison and sighed in satisfaction when the last remnants of his Katra vanished into nothingness.  
  
  
The success of the rest of my plan came as no surprise, however. The moment I met the impostor Captain Kirk from this universe on my Enterprise, I knew that he was weak and easily manipulated, and so was his beloved Starfleet and Federation. Everything that happened and everything I learned during their short stay on my Enterprise told me as much. In a touch of vanity, I had expected differently from my counterpart, but I was mistaken. With his command codes at hand, it was easy to take a phaser from the armory unnoticed and disable the alarms that would alert security to phaser fire inside the ship. The weapons in my Universe were designed to cause pain and draw out the kill, but with this phaser, my counterpart’s body vanished almost disappointingly fast. My aim had been so precise that not even a spot on the carpet remained to commemorate this Spock’s last resting place. The same weapon took care of my uniform as well as the phase shifter I had adapted over many long months to cross the inter-universal barrier. And just like that, no evidence of my deception remained.  
  
As expected, I slipped into my counterpart’s life seamlessly. He had no contact with his family and no close friends except the Captain and the Doctor. As close as the Captain and he had been, they had only known each other for less than three years. Softening the strong bonds of friendship and camaraderie over time was easy. I declined private invitations for chess or a meal, at first only now and then, but over time with increasing frequency. During meals in the mess hall, I led conversation topics more and more towards ship business and away from personal banter. Simultaneously I gently steered the Captain’s mind towards the virtues of Mr. Scott and Mr. Sulu who, while not closer in age were much closer in temperament to the Captain. In less than six months the Captain was taking fencing lessons from Mr. Sulu with great frequency and was trusted enough by Mr. Scott to be shown the secret location of his overly-engineered and highly illegal alcohol still in engineering. We are still friendly, and I am sure the Captain considers us friends, but due to my actions he never paid attention to me as carefully as he ought to have, nor did he ever think to interrupt my plans.  
  
I knew that my long-term goals had to wait until I was off the ship, but I was pleasantly surprised to learn that I needn’t kill nor bribe anyone to leave Starfleet and return to civilian life. All I had to do to avoid suspicion was wait two more years until the current mission came to its natural end. Above all, I crave control and power. In my old life, both were commodities won with blood, pain, and tears and just as easily lost, especially for the bastard son of a Vulcan traitor to the Empire and the disgraced Terran wife of a high ranking officer. Here however I am the legitimate son of a human school teacher and the much respected Vulcan Ambassador to earth. In my own rights, I am a highly decorated officer, a hero of the Federation and an esteemed scientist. Under these conditions entering politics will be very easy. By my current estimated trajectory, I will become a member of the Federation Council in less than five years and be elected President of the Federation in no more than twenty years. As President of the Federation, there is little I won’t be able to do and influence.  
  
Truth be told, I was glad for these two years respite because they allowed me to accomplish my secondary goal easily. If not for my meld to extract information from Dr. McCoy back in my universe, I am uncertain if I would have ever crossed over. More likely my course of action would have been to use the Tantalus field to take control of my Enterprise and increase my influence that way. But my glimpse into the Doctor’s mind captured me like nothing else ever had. He froze under my mind’s gaze like a frightened rabbit. There was no struggle, no resistance. He saw me as someone he should care for, someone he trusted and his fear of hurting me was greater than his fear of getting hurt. It fascinated me that even after I had indeed hurt him, and hurt him greatly, with my meld, he still felt that way. It was a rush of power, affection, and hope, unlike anything I had ever felt before. Here was a person I could own and abuse, use and possess, shower with that twisted, ugly and violent thing that is my love and at the end of the day still trust that they would love me in return instead of betraying me.  
  
For a few days after our away team returned and the others had left, I felt hopeful that my universe’s Dr. McCoy would prove similarly pliable. I accosted him in sickbay and forced my mind on his just like I had done the first time.  
  
The differences couldn’t have been more stark.  
  
Whatever genetic similarities they shared, their upbringing had twisted their minds into entirely different directions. This Dr. McCoy fought me tooth and nail, and I could feel the pleasure he felt when he grabbed a dagger from underneath the mattress of a nearby cot and plunged it in between my ribs into my lungs. If I were human, he would have hit my heart and killed me instantly. Thankfully I had never allowed the Doctor to examine me closely and he himself had never been interested in learning the anatomy of a  vassal race beyond what he needed to know to inflict pain. Captain Kirk ordered him to heal me, but for my transgression, I was punished by placement in the agony booth for almost the full duration before it would cause death. It was during my recovery, in the long hours whiling away in the safety of my quarters, that my initial preoccupation with the other Dr. McCoy turned into an obsession and I resolved to have him or die trying.  
  
Beside me, Leonard whimpers in distress and shifts in his sleep. The noise draws me out of my thoughts and back into the present. Even without touching the light mental bond I use to keep his mind tethered to mine at all times, I know he is dreaming of me. It is my greatest source of pride that during my time here, I have taken on the starring role in all of Leonard's dreams, especially the nightmares. I occupy his every thought, his every memory and his every dream. True, some I still have to share with others - his daughter has proven to be the most difficult to purge as has Kirk - but perfection takes time, and I am in no hurry. We will work on it.  
  
I move the blanket covering him down to reveal his nude body. It brings me satisfaction to see him like this. Vulnerable. Helpless. At my mercy. I intend to enjoy it for the rest of his life. Gold glints on his nipples, the glans of his penis and on his scrotum. My Leonard may be forced to wear the same drab uniform as the rest of us on this ship, but in private I will see him adorned in precious metals. I can’t wait to clothe him properly once we are off this ship. I want to see him in bright blue silks and kohl-lined eyes kneeling on the floor at my feet.  
  
I sit up and kneel above him. I straddle his leg and lightly rest my hand on his throat. Then I take his mouth into a harsh, bruising kiss. His blue eyes fly open as he startles awake but his lips easily part underneath mine and his tongue follows my lead into a passionate dance. His cock grows hard, heavy and hot against my leg and I rub my knee and upper thigh against it to stimulate him. He moans into my mouth and kisses me oh so sweetly even as my hand tightens around his throat. I squeeze his carotid artery, severely limiting the oxygen feed to his brain and his pulse increases. I can feel it flutter under the tips of my fingers. It is the desperate attempt of a failing body to pump oxygen-rich blood to the ailing brain. I bite his lower lip until I taste the iron of his blood. His eyes are glazed over now, and though his eyes are still on me, I know he can't see me. Dark spots will be obscuring his vision by now. My Leonard isn't unconscious yet, but it is a close thing. And yet, despite that he is dying, he does not struggle against my hold, does not scratch his nails uselessly over my hand and arm. He is also still aroused.

He is mine, mine alone in all things. He will live and die at my command and be happy to do it. Mine, my love, my t'hy'la, my Leonard. I let go of his throat and he wheezes, taking in air in painful, rattling gasps. I take the sub-dermal regenerator from the nightstand and heal the burst capillaries on the surface and reduce some, but not all of the swelling. My Leonard won't have any visible bruising to mark him but he will feel my ownership every time he swallows, and he will be reminded that I love him, for why else but for love would I keep something which is so weak and useless to me?  
  
I return the regenerator to the nightstand and lie down next to him. He hasn't moved and is still resting on his back. With my head propped up on my arm, I can watch his face from above at my leisure. I take his arm and lift it from the mattress to lie on his stomach. This way I can shift even closer to his body. He offers no resistance, and I rest my hand against his cheek as a gentle reward. He mewls like a kitten and moves his face into the caress. I brush my thumb over his lower lip where my teeth marks are still visible with little dots of red blood collecting in the indentations. I wipe the blood away and lick it off my thumb. It is delicious.  
  
“I love you,” I tell him. His eyes widen, whether with fear or love I can not quite say, nor do I care. For my purposes, it doesn't matter. Leonard is well on his way to equalize all fear he feels for any reasons with only the fear of losing me.  
  
“Tell me that you know that I love you,” I demand.  
  
“You love me,” he rasps obediently.  
  
“You know I do,” I tell him. “And no one will ever love you except me. No one.”  
  
“No,” He echos. It is half agreement and half denial. He believes it, but he still has hope that there is something he can do to change it. He is needy, my Leonard, but he will learn that any need he has will be fulfilled by me.  
  
“You are weak,” I tell him and take his cock into my hand. “Pathetically vulnerable. Yesterday Jim told me that he has lost track of how many times he had to rescue you during the last five years.” I fondle his scrotum and tug at the three heavy gold bars that are inserted there. His breath hitches. “I believe it will do Jim good to get a new crew and a chief medical officer who knows how to defend himself. His stress levels have been so high. Don’t you agree?” I work my index finger into the golden ring piercing his glans, brushing over the tip and collecting his pre-ejaculate as I do so. He groans and jerks his hips. Since he immediately stills again, I choose to let his unpermitted movement go unpunished this time, but I tug at his piercing until it causes pain, to show him that unpunished does not mean unnoticed. “I asked you a question, my love,” I purr dangerously.  
  
“I agree,” he chokes out. “I’m a danger to his life. I should let him do his job without being a burden on him,”.  
  
Encouraging the Captain not to accept his promotion to Admiral and instead sign up for another deep space mission had been easy. It was what he wanted; all he needed was someone to tell him so. The plan had been to get him further away from us, but as an unintended consequence, Leonard had begun to ponder if he too should reenlist to support his friend. It is best to nip such plans in the bud.  
  
There are tears pooling in Leonard's eyes now, and the wetness makes them even brighter than usual. He is never more beautiful than when he cries. “You are so good for me,” I tell him. “You are doing so well to protect your friends from your incompetence. We are lucky I am so much stronger and hardy than humans. Imagine, you would be all alone if I had to leave too.”  
  
He sobs and tries to turn his face away from me. That, however, I will not allow. I grab his chin and force head back to me, but I am kind and ignore his tears. My Leonard reacts well to humiliation in small doses, but too much can undo a lot of progress. I made that mistake once in the beginning, and he shied away from me for weeks in the aftermath.  
  
Instead, I encourage him to pull up and spread his legs until he lies bare before me. I lick the tip of his penis and suck it until his legs start to tremble and his breath grows ragged. A bottle of oil is within easy reach. I uncap it and dribble the viscous liquid over his scrotum where it follows the natural lines and curves of his body to pool in his cleft and his puckered opening. I guide him to lift and fold his legs and enter him with my fingers to stimulate his prostate until he is sobbing with need instead of tears. I know he can easily climax like this, but that is not what I want for tonight. I coat my penis in oil and guide it to enter him in one smooth motion. He whimpers and lifts his legs even further as if encouraging me to come closer. I set a slow but steady pace. The angle needed to stimulate him the most is intimately familiar to me, and I watch him come undone underneath me. I pause and lift one hand to his temple briefly to fully open the mental bond between us. It gives me the control needed to rush his body with endorphins far exceeding the levels his body could produce on its own. At the same time, I control his orgasm. The human mind is not capable of holding back climax the way I want it to. I accept my Leonard’s limitations in this, but his pleasure is mine to command so command it I will.  
  
I guide Leonard’s hands to his own penis to stimulate himself as he pleases, and then continue my previous pace. He groans and wraps both his hands around his member. One hand he moves up and down the shaft while with the other he stimulates the glans and the especially sensitive skin around his piercing. “Don’t stop,” I order him and his hips jerk at the command. He won’t stop now until I allow him to, even if the sensation becomes overwhelming. “My obedient puppet,” I praise him, and he shudders with pleasure.  
  
Moans spill from his mouth constantly now, and his eyes are almost closed with only small slits glittering in the light proving that he is still looking at me. I send him small impressions of my pleasure to add to his own, and his mouth opens in a wordless scream. He will never feel this much pleasure with anyone else, and it is my greatest joy that he knows this.  
  
If he had the mind to do so, Leonard would be begging for release now. He is gasping and twisting on my cock, and there is a desperate edge to his self-stimulation. After a few more minutes I take pity on him and release my control of the pleasure-center of his brain. His whole body shivers, he groans and momentarily stops breathing as he comes in irregular jerks, covering his chest in creamy, white ejaculate. His inner muscles contract around me and I allow the added stimulation to draw out my own orgasm. I moan and kiss him but he is barely conscious, and his mouth is lax and unresponsive underneath mine. I ease myself out of his body and fetch a wet cloth. After cleaning myself and then him I shift him into a comfortable position and draw the blanket over both of us. He is asleep now, and as he does, he dreams of me. I smile.  
  
“I will never let you go,” I tell him. It is a promise. It is a threat. For us, they are one and the same.


End file.
